


世纪难题

by orange_chen



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	世纪难题

一

mean回来了。

Plan站在二楼窗口看向那个迈着长腿走进家门的人，不自觉抿嘴笑了。突然mean抬头看了一眼他的位置，笑眯了眼，自己的偷看被逮个正着，羞得plan藏在了窗台上放置的开的稀疏的雏菊后面，整张小脸儿埋在了花里，装作无心地捻弄着未开放完全的白色花瓣，却透过细小的花瓣缝来看那人，脸上的笑意不减反增。

他想起那天，mean在他唇上落下的一个轻吻，如果不是自己装睡，他可能永远都不会知道mean也是喜欢他的，于是他迅速睁开眼搂住他的脖子重新送上了自己的吻。

那个吻隐忍而又热烈，可平稳却危险的脚步声逼近，敲碎了脆弱的玻璃屏障，他们只能停留在那一个吻上。

“plan哥，在想什么呢？”清爽的草香慢慢裹住他的身体，就像mean抱住了他一样，就算是早有预料，却还是被突然的发问吓了一跳。

plan懵懵地转过了身，嘴角勾起的笑意由于他的出现还没来得及藏好，一双眼像颗还未沥干的黑葡萄，诱人至极。

Mean想起了第一次见plan的时候，是大一刚入学没多久。

那天的天气算不上好，甚至有些糟糕，mean站在小卖部门口，眼睁睁看着倾盆的雨打湿他的裤脚，急躁地剁了两下脚。

“同学，你是不是没有带伞啊？”一双看起来有些老旧的名牌球鞋在他被雨水打湿的白色球鞋前站定，于是落地的雨便溅到了那个人的裤脚上，mean抬头一看，是一张白净的娃娃脸，看起来比自己还要小上几岁的样子，可他说话的语气却怎么也不像是个高中生，特别是那双承载了星星的明亮眼睛，让mean一时晃了神。

见他没说话，便歪过头看他，像极了小时候他喜欢的那只朝他撒娇的白色猫咪，mean忍不住朝他走近了一些。

心理学上说，人与人的安全距离是1.2米，要是逾越了，就会产生不安的情绪，而那个男孩从一开始就越过了这个距离，mean非但没有排斥，反而离他更近，直接到达亲密距离45厘米内。

似乎是没想到mean会离他这么近，男孩下意识地就要往外退，手上举着的伞却依然固执地定格在原来的位置。

Mean伸手一拉，于是他们的距离更亲密，在只剩下20厘米的距离下，大眼瞪小眼。

路过打伞的情侣看着被黑色大伞挡住的一对身影，互相望着对方笑了笑，继续这场浪漫的雨中行。

最后，是男孩红着脸把伞推到他手上，自己淋着雨跑走了，只留下mean独自嗅了嗅空气中残留的花香，带着雨打湿后的泥土气息。

后来，mean才知道，男孩是比他大三届的学长，叫plan。

后来，mean才知道，那让他魂牵梦绕的诱人香气，是雏菊花香。

“在……”刚想说“想你”，plan就听到了楼下传来的“大少爷好”，便低下头连退几步，拉长了距离。

二

Tin出去应酬，管家佣人们也都下班了，所以家里只剩下mean和plan。

刚洗完澡的plan头发看起来软软的，宽大的白色T恤套在身上显得他整个人都小小的一只，缩在沙发里的样子就像个未成年，眼睛亮闪闪地看着电视上的综艺笑。

这样的plan可不就是个孩子嘛，天真又单纯。

mean喜欢plan，是一见钟情，是那该死的亲密距离惹的祸。自那天之后，mean就一直想着那个男孩，他看着被自己折叠的工工整整的黑色大伞，心里想着该怎么把伞还回去。

只不过等他想再次用这把伞帮plan挡住大雨的时候，plan亲自打翻了那把伞，两人同时淋了个透彻，因为他成为了他的嫂子。

为了挽救濒临破产的公司放弃了自己的学业而同意了家族联姻，从此他与他不得不成为想触碰而不能触碰的亲人。可两颗蠢蠢欲动的心贴近，又是如此契合，不能触碰的就相互吸引，便想拥有更多。

Mean只觉得plan不该被困在这里。却又转念一想，这样的plan只有自己能看到，心里的郁结也就稍微松开了些，他用干毛巾擦了擦头发，装作若无其事地坐在了plan身边。

“plan哥，看什么呢？这么好笑。”

注意到了来人，plan敛了笑，朝mean的方向靠近了些，待他的脚丫碰到了mean的大腿时又猛地一缩，再也没动半分，可泛红的耳尖出卖了他此时渴望再靠近一点的想法。

如果不是知道他是一颗雏菊，他真以为plan是颗含羞草。

Plan只会对我这样啊。Mean想起了那个同样在沙发上的吻，带着水蜜桃甜味的。嫂子真的很甜，这也太犯规了。

要是plan在我身下呢？mean转过头，plan眼里的星星点点在他眼里就是宇宙银河，过分亲密的距离使得两人鼻息间呼出的热气轻易缠绕，他的心里直打鼓，如果他再次吻下去的话……

这么想着也确实这么做了，此时的mean并不觉得自己在做多么十恶不赦的事情，他怀里的不是他的嫂子，而是他的爱人，他所做的，不过是相爱的人理所应当的事情。

他所挚爱的这朵是未开放完全的花苞，青涩的一塌糊涂。plan依然环住了他的脖子，右手抚上了他颈侧的那颗痣，那是他和哥哥在外貌上唯一不同的地方。

想现在就把plan扔到他的那张大床上去，那无数次意淫他嫂子的地方。若不是门外传来的开锁声打乱了急速而又合拍的呼吸声，mean或许真的会这样做。

怀里的花朵受了惊吓。小花苞真的太容易害怕了，推开了他便爬到另一侧沙发角，好不容易绽开的几片花瓣又缩了回去，护住了花心。

mean看到香甜的雏菊离开的时候，宽大短袖下修长的一双细腿，以及隐约间露出的黑色内裤边角。他咽了一口口水，舔了舔plan还残留在他唇上轻盈的花瓣。

“哥，你回来啦。”气氛微妙，plan向来不敢和tin主动说话，最终还是mean先开了口。

“嗯。”扑面的酒气让plan的表情凝固了几秒，tin把西装外套往沙发上一搭就拉起他拽他上楼。细小的手腕被狠狠捏在tin的手里，plan的拒绝不起任何作用，因为他只要一反抗，tin的手劲便会大几分，白皙的手腕上顿时被握出了个红印子。

【mean……】他在向他无声地求救，可还没等mean发出一个单音节，plan就被一把抱起带上了楼。

三

mean想，他不该上楼的。

如果没有上楼，也就不会看见他的花儿是如何被他亲哥蹂躏。

西装革履的绅士在喝醉了酒脱了西装就会显现出野兽的本质，tin的粗暴plan是第一次见。

被精准而毫不犹豫地扔到了床中央，是一朵花被狠狠掐断茎杆，捏在手里任人宰割。

尽管眼前这个人和mean长得一模一样，plan也依然觉得恶心。不管怎样，那都不是mean呐！

被扔到床上的人挣扎着便要起身，只是刚爬起来，就被捉住脚踝往床中央狠狠一扯，这样来回几次，tin的耐性也被消磨殆尽。

“你再动一下试试。”冰冷的语气不带任何情感，他抽出了皮带，是早就料到plan会再次抵抗，手里的皮带毫不留情地抽在了plan的大腿上，顿时出现了一道红色的印记。

“唔！”像是被这一下打的失了力，plan瘫在床上，久久没有动静。

从门缝往里看的mean心里也被抽了一道，火辣辣的疼，他就要冲进去指责他哥的罪行了，却突然清醒，自己是以一个什么样的身份这么做呢？

他没有胆量违抗他的哥哥，他甚至害怕他的哥哥，那个从小他最崇拜的哥哥，在一夜之间，成为了他最厌恶的人。

从天堂坠入地狱。

tin并没有揭开plan颈后的抑制贴，他想做的不过是找一个人发泄情欲罢了，没有必要做标记这种多余的事情，而plan毫无疑问是最合适的人选。

plan的下巴被狠狠捏住，带着酒味的霸道的吻落了下来。mean的吻有多么温柔，tin的吻就有多粗暴蛮横。

他不停地拍打着tin的后背，tin觉得烦了，便用刚才抽过他的皮带将他的手紧紧箍住。

“tin……我求你……不要……”他开始抽抽噎噎地求扯开他短裤的人了，以为这样就能让压在他身上的人离开，可换来的不过是更野蛮地在他身下横冲直撞。

tin甚至连扩张都没做，也不管plan的穴口到底有多脆弱，只像个做爱机器一样机械地运动着。还未成形的白色雏菊被强制打开了花苞，染上了鲜红的血液。

“啪啪啪……”身体的撞击声刺激着mean的脑神经，plan的闷哼声从房间中央直直地刺向他的方向，刺穿他的呼吸管道，不可抑制地落下了眼泪，就要滴穿他的手背。

几乎痛的晕死过去，plan抓着身下深黑色床单，被动地承受着tin的暴虐，下体流出的液体分不清是血液还是其他，经受不住的疼痛让plan不禁偏过头干呕出声。

就这么恶心么？tin冷笑一声，掐住plan脸上的软肉，逼迫他看着自己在他身上施暴，看着他如何绞碎一朵完整洁净的花。

这场暴虐的性爱持续了很久，久到plan的身体控制不住的痉挛，久到站在门外的mean双腿快要支撑不住的发软。

Plan感觉到到自己的生殖腔被硬生生撞开，恐惧升腾，他奋力扭动着无力的腰肢最后做了一场无用功，只能闭着眼别过脸让tin把所有的污秽留在他的体内。终于，tin没有任何留念地离开了他的身体，走向房间内的浴室。

浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，裹在被子里的plan毫无生气地流着泪，他不知道自己的眼泪什么时候才能流干，大概流干的那天，也就是他彻底枯萎的时候。

房门被突然推开，plan抬头就望见了红着眼眶的mean，也就是这么一瞬间，plan竟有种想要立刻推开那株雏菊再从窗台上跳下去的感觉。

自己脏了，彻底脏了，再也配不上mean了。他以前抱有的所有美好幻想完全破灭，没有存在过一样。

Plan痛苦地闭上眼，任由眼泪穿过眼皮浸湿枕头。紧接着，他感受到眼皮上温热的气息，那股令人安心的熟悉草香。

Mean在吻他的眼睛，mean在吻干他的眼泪。

颤抖的睫毛划过mean的下唇，mean看到了那双湿漉漉的眼底满是绝望的眼睛。

那双眼睛不该是这样的死气沉沉，应该满是晶莹剔透的单纯，却在狂风骤雨的一瞬间被彻底打湿，满是泥泞和灰尘。

“plan……”mean终于说出了一句话，喉咙底干涩的难受，他还应该说些什么呢？他什么都说不出口，甚至什么都做不了，只得眼睁睁看着他被哥哥完全占有，被摧残。

只是听到mean的一句轻唤，plan就忍不住了，终于缩着发抖的身子闷闷地哭出了声。他伸手握住了mean的，用尽最后的力量死死攥着，任凭mean在他脸上，唇上落下一个又一个的轻吻。

“mean，mean，你帮帮我，好不好？”plan的指甲快要嵌进mean的皮肉，似乎他就是最后一颗救命稻草，可是昏黄的灯光打在mean的脸上，只有紧锁的眉头最为清晰。

是啊，他到底在期待什么，mean自己都照顾不了自己，又怎能指望他来拯救他？这个家最终还是tin说了算。

突然，浴室的水声骤停，Plan眼底燃起的一丝火光被彻底掐灭，他垂下眼眸，松开了mean的手，却反被抓的更紧。

Mean回答不了plan的问题，他能做的只有握他的手，一寸一寸挪，完全覆盖住他的。

Plan的眼睛里满是恳求，和刚才问他的时候一样又不一样。

是恳求他救他，恳求他带他离开这个地方，离哥哥远一点。

是恳求他离开，恳求他不要卷入他们的是非，离他们远一点。

无论哪种恳求，都让mean的心被刀割了一样的疼。他不愿意离开plan，尽管自己的哥哥即将从浴室出来。

“mean，求你，快走吧。”最后，是plan推开了他，一点一点抽出了手，他的心也被一刀一刀割的血肉模糊。

Plan看着mean含着泪深深地望了他一眼，还是顺从了他的话，离开房间关上了门。Plan翻了个身，窗台上的雏菊悄悄探出了头，开了几朵。

那是mean送给他的见面礼。

【plan哥是小雏菊啊，我最喜欢的花儿。】

听到这话的他，脸顿时红了好几度，悄悄把这句话变了个味儿。

可是现在呢？

那天的tin洗完澡出来后就去了公司，一个月没有回来过，说是出差，也找了医生看护他。

Mean只要没课就会回家陪他，就算只有一个小时的午饭时间也要回来和他一起吃。

“mean，你该走了，快上课了。”他并不怪他，只怪他自己奢求太多。

“plan哥，那，我走啦。”mean四处张望了一眼，发现没人便在他嘴角亲了一口，plan依然会羞的跑到二楼看他，似乎是感觉到了炽热的视线，mean没走几步就转过身，露出了标志性的眯眯眼朝他挥了挥手。

plan靠在木质窗台上看着mean离去的背影苦笑了一声，想起了那天的mean也是留给了自己这样的一个背影。他凑近开的热烈的雏菊，一片白色花瓣就黏在了plan的右唇角。他捻下朝着mean的方向吹，却怎么也落不到他身上

四

该来的还是会来，发情是plan身为Omega逃脱不了的宿命。

或许是因为上次被破了处，刺穿过皮肉流到血液里的抑制剂怎么也起不了镇定的作用，plan瘫在地面铺着的羊毛毯上，垃圾桶内是几只用过了的抑制剂，手上还抓着一只就要往身上打。

“plan哥！”很幸运的，tin由于出差不在家，很不幸的，mean闻到了空气中热烈的雏菊香。

Mean关上房门落了锁，转头就看到了半裸着上身甚至连裤头都半挂在膝盖的plan趴在地上，喉咙底一热，心跳开始疯狂加速超出了可控范围，被Omega的香味一勾，他身上的信息素就争先恐后地冒了出来。

深吸一口气，长腿一跨夺过了plan手上的抑制剂，连同没用过的一起扔进了垃圾桶。

“唔……mean，你快走……”plan知道自己这次的发情很严重，甚至，会到控制不了的地步，他感到害怕，更不想让他卷进来。

保护不了的人，只能推开。

他不该和我这样肮脏的人有太多瓜葛，他应该是干干净净的，我已经不配了。

Plan用尽全力也没能推开mean，反倒最后的手成了欲拒还迎的姿态。事态已经变的不可控，掌握不好方向盘甚至连刹车都坏了，plan丧失了最后一丝理智，跨上了mean的腰。

Mean见过任何时候下羞涩的plan，这样主动而魅惑的plan是第一次见，除了在梦里。

眼前的身影与梦里的那个重叠，攀上他肩膀的双手主动撕开了两人的衣服，只是蹭着他的腿，plan身后隐秘的入口就已经柔软湿润的不像话，滴在他腿上粘糊糊的，黏人的很，又诱人的紧。

呼吸声加重，爆发出来的略微苦涩的清新草香和甜美的雏菊香交缠在一起，让plan软了身子，挂在mean肩膀上的手不自觉地滑落，mean顺势把plan往羊毛毯上一压，小心翼翼地吻着他身上的每一寸肌肤。他想起哥哥在爱人身上留下的施虐痕迹，经过这几天的调理虽然已经看不出印记，却在mean心上烙下了一块又一块。想着想着，手上嘴上的用力便狠了些。

处于发情期的plan意识模糊，感受到身上的狠力就觉得自己似乎做了场噩梦。梦里的场景与那天tin在他身上的模样重合，他哭了，很小声地抽噎：“呜……不要……求求你……不要……”

他让自己的爱人哭了。Mean这才意识到自己做了些什么，凑上他的嘴轻柔地亲了又亲。

娇嫩的雏菊应该细心呵护才是，应该用温柔而又耐性的吻浇灌。

“plan哥，别怕，是我，我是mean呐……”轻柔的话语不停安抚身下颤抖的花儿，plan终于停止了哭泣，睁开水淋淋的双眼看向轻舔他嘴角的人。

和tin一模一样的脸，可plan就是敢肯定在他身上的是mean，他伸出手摸着mean右颈，在指尖感受到凸起的小点时，才安心地把自己交给他。

“mean呐……mean呐……”爱人的喃喃细语可爱又致命，“我爱你啊，mean呐……”

脑子里什么东西绷断了，发出金属质感的嗡嗡声，mean在plan唇上虔诚地落下一吻，下身缓慢而坚定地插进了已经开拓完全的穴口。

“plan，我爱你……”每次深深地撞击之后，mean就会在plan耳边说这句话，到最后，mean也不知道自己究竟说了多少遍，他只知道每次说完，plan都会应和他一声。

他们的头顶只留下了一盏昏黄的小灯，诉说着炽热的爱意，而最动人的旋律就是此起彼伏的呼吸声和肉体的碰撞声。

Plan不记得自己究竟被变换了多少个姿势，他原本因为tin而害怕这种事，就算是想着和mean一起，可mean带给他的极致快感又让他不自制地爱上了这场性爱。

他心甘情愿地打开了生殖腔，绽放花瓣，于是mean的所有的爱意全数正中花心，再勾住他精瘦的腰肢，依恋着最后一点温存。

往后仰的脖颈在空中划了一道好看的弧线，被汗水浸湿的碎发贴在plan的额头，让他想起了那株他送给plan的雏菊，在被细心照料的时候，也是在风中弯起了这样的一个好看的弧度。

他知道plan的信息素是清甜的雏菊味，他更知道自己对plan的情感不仅是限于嫂子，于是那株载着隐秘的爱的雏菊送到了plan手上，代替他向他表达着隐忍的爱意。

哥哥还有很久才会回来，私心让mean对plan做了临时标记，咬住后颈注入了他的味道，把哥哥留在plan身体里的一点彻底袭走。

五

那个星期的发情是mean陪他度过的。

发情期快要结束的时候，只是身体上不怎么舒适的燥热也让plan勾住mean做了好几次，甚至是自己有意的勾引。

这才是真正的恋爱该有的样子吧，他甚至还长了几斤肉。Plan靠在床上看着朝他笑的灿烂的mean，咬住了他递过来的哈密瓜。

可发情期过后，两人都心照不宣地没有提起过那段时间的沉沦。Plan闻着身上逐渐褪去的mean的味道，忍不住往mean的怀里又钻了几分。

美好的只是泡影，tin还是会回来，他们的生活还是会回到正轨。

“还有多久发情？”tin在餐桌上翻着文件，有意无意地问着正在细嚼慢咽的plan，就像是在问他今天的饭菜合不合胃口。

“咳咳……”这是tin从他进到这个家来第一次问他的发情期，餐桌上除了他们还有mean，听到这话的plan像是被食物噎住了一样，说不出话来，最终还是mean给他递了一杯水。

他瞟了tin一眼，接过水的时候指尖划过了mean的手指，向他抱歉一笑。

“下个星期。”plan放下了水杯，戳着碗里的饭米粒，他知道tin不在乎他的事，所以tin问他才会让他感到意外。

沉默了一会儿，他又补充了一句：“我有准备抑制剂。”像是极力向mean证明自己不愿意和tin发生任何关系。。

“把它扔了吧，下个星期我会在家里。”tin终于舍得从文件上离开了目光，却依旧面无表情地看着plan。

Plan没有勇气对上那束冷冰的视线，更没有勇气望向另一双悲伤的眼，只是低着头，继续戳着碗里的饭，没有回话。

“我们是合法伴侣不是么？我应该要履行，”tin停顿了几秒，冷冷地看了plan一眼，“夫夫义务。”

六

尽管吃了很多延迟发情甚至不发情的药，plan的发情期还是来的准时。

好在tin似乎是忘记了他的发情期，这个晚上没有回家，plan再一次幸运地逃过一劫。

“plan哥，你是不是……”面色潮红的人硬撑着上楼，没走半步就瘫在了楼梯上。Mean凑近就被浓烈的雏菊香缠绕住，他想了想，还是把plan送回了房间。

安抚的信息素对plan不起多大的作用，反倒是勾的mean有些失智。距离上次和plan做爱已经过了两三个月，在这期间由于哥哥在家，plan都是使用的抑制剂，只是这次不知道为何自己的安抚性信息素不仅失去了效果，更是有变向的征兆。

“mean……”在床上翻来覆去的plan声音染上了哭腔，他最终还是败给了plan，禁受不住的吻了上去。

这么长时间里他们只能偷偷在餐桌下勾勾小手，在tin不在的时候互相向对方讨个深吻，诉说着对彼此炙热的爱意。

于是这次便是彻夜狂欢。

Mean舔了舔plan颈后的腺体，还是没有咬下去。

纸是包不住火的，洁净的纯白雏菊花瓣上一旦沾了其他的颜色的东西，就被看的清清楚楚。

就在plan发情后的第二天，一夜未归的tin回来，带着一身的倦气。

幸好他劝mean去学校了，在厨房喝水的plan松了口气。可还没等自己放下杯子，凑近的tin就掐住了他的脖子拖上了楼。

没握住的玻璃杯落在白瓷砖上，溅开了个好看的形状，却依然落了个粉身碎骨的残状。

“咳咳……”plan抓着tin的手，试图让他松开，却被狠狠抵在墙上，掐的更紧。

熟悉的草香味在plan周身围了个保护屏，他不会不知道这是属于mean的味道，是从小到大跟在他身后，他最熟悉的弟弟的。

Tin突然想起两个月前他回到家发现plan房间里那块价值不菲的羊毛毯不见了踪影，更是印证了自己内心的想法。

“咳咳咳……tin！你……咳……放开我……”plan扯着tin的手，濒临死亡的窒息感让他不自觉地流下了生理泪水。

Tin自嘲般的笑了一声，松开了plan早就被掐出红印的细嫩脖颈。正当plan缓过神大口呼吸着空气的时候，tin的一拳直直地打在了plan脑袋右侧的墙上。

“我问你，那个人是谁？”他偏要问他，他偏要他亲口承认。

处于发情期的Omega身体本就虚弱，再加上tin这么一出，早就吓得plan一个哆嗦说不出话来，只一直流着眼泪。

【像你这种人，没有一个人会相信你，你身边所有的人都会背叛你！】

生意场上的失败者自以为是，被抢走了一笔生意就对他破口大骂，见他始终没什么反应，在被拖出去之前大声喊出了那句话。

Tin被骂的多了，什么样肮脏污秽的字眼他没听过，只是就这么一句不带任何脏的话，反倒真的刺中了他的心脏。

原本以为自己可以不在意，可是那句话始终在他脑海里放大。他走进了个死胡同，无限否定自己。

作为家里的长子，父母对他的管教比对mean的严厉多了，很小的时候他就知道了什么该做什么不该做，什么才是利益至上，他刻苦学习，想要成为爸妈眼里的好孩子，却得不到他们对mean宠爱的半分。失望吗？大概是习惯了一个人的生活，习惯了没有人关怀，习惯了漫长黑夜里无尽的孤独。

“我再问你一遍，那个人是谁？！”颤抖的语气还是出卖了他。

Plan诧异地抬头，便望见了tin发红的眼眶。他第一次看见这么脆弱的tin，在他面前，甚至还落了泪，滑过了他的手臂，那块肌肤便火辣辣的疼。

见plan只是愣愣地看着他依旧没说话，tin扯了个冷笑，果然，身边没有一个人是值得信任的，渗出血的拳头在白墙上留下了几块红印，tin见着更是来气，钳制住plan的肩膀往地上一摔，后背碰到了木桌一角，几本放的平整的书重重砸在了地面上。

Plan不懂tin为什么发这么大火，甚至不知道tin到底在问他些什么，他只是不想狼狈地瘫倒在地上，于是挣扎着便要起身。

肩膀上的重击让他再一次狠狠坠地，被折断了枝杆的花儿奄奄一息，肩上的痛蔓延到四肢百骸，被踢中的位置开始发热发烫，plan支撑不住地握着一只木桌脚，发情期的又一波情潮翻涌而上。

“唔……”浑身难受，疼痛与发情的不适一并涌上，隐藏不住的雏菊香爆发出来，连plan都差点被自己的浓郁气味呛到。

可tin却目光呆滞地盯着眼前模糊的一片，心头的恶魔再一次占了主导位置。双重背叛的打击甚至让tin做出了更无德的事情。Plan纤细的手腕被绑在木质桌角，双手难捱地交缠着，想要挣脱束缚却被绑紧的皮肉被磨出来一圈红。  
Tin看着plan瘦削颤动的脊背，却感受不到一星半点的满足快感。他最忌心软，此刻却因为mean而心软了。

是啊，mean又没有错，他喜欢plan又不是什么十恶不赦的罪，真正的罪人是他，他不该剥夺了一对人幸福的权利。

他想起那个小时候无论什么时候都屁颠屁颠跟在自己屁股后头的mean，想起那个笑眯眯的崇拜眼神，想起那句“一定要成为像哥哥那样优秀的人”的承诺。是啊，他的世界是黑暗而不堪入目的，但mean是他二十几年来无尽黑夜里的唯一一束光，是永远温暖他的那道光线。

Mean说错了，自己并不是他想象中那样的优秀，是他羡慕他才对。

Tin最终落荒而逃，临走前通知管家让mean回家。

七

Mean不知道为什么管家的语气听起来那么着急，他向老师请了个假便匆忙赶回了家。

心里头有种不祥的预感，plan哥还在发情期，会不会是……

待他满头大汗地跑进plan的房间，就看到被绑住双手死咬着嘴唇的plan。Mean心疼极了，冲过去赶紧把领带解开，抱起满头大汗的plan不停安抚着。

“plan哥，plan哥，你看看我，我是mean啊。”

“唔……”肩膀被勒的紧了，plan吃痛地叫了一声，mean这才撒手看到了他脖子上清晰的红印。

Plan扶着肩膀靠在mean怀里，mean心里一个咯噔，扯开短袖领口一看，红肿块在plan的右肩上格外显眼，在mean眼里刺辣辣的。

“plan哥，谁打的你？”这俩兄弟的性格在某些方面出奇一致，明明心里有谱，却偏让当事人亲口承认。

Plan虽是意识模糊，却也心下明了tin发现了他和mean的事，而mean想让他亲口说出是tin让他伤痕累累。

他怎么可能说呢，他要怎么样才能说出口呢？

Mean是那么崇拜他的哥哥，mean之前对他说过好多次羡慕崇拜他的哥哥，他怎么能够让mean因为他而和他的哥哥产生芥蒂呢？

血浓于水的情感不应该因为他被割断，况且tin对mean的好，他是看得出来的。

“plan哥，你说啊！是不是tin哥！”急切渴望得到肯定回答的mean似乎已经忘记plan处于发情期。

“没……不是的，mean……”他想伸出手去碰碰mean的脸，却落了个空。

Plan哥在维护他，plan哥竟然在维护他！

此时的mean脑袋里这有这个想法，plan的否认让他失控，捏着手臂的手使了劲：“你说什么？”

“不是的……唔……mean你弄疼我了……”plan摇了摇头，眼神有些失了焦，他看不清mean的表情，只好往他身边又靠了靠。

“你到现在还要袒护他吗？明明就是他打的你，你为什么不肯承认？你是不是喜欢他？”愤怒无措悲伤害怕同时冲上脑，说出的话也不经大脑思考。

Plan又委屈又难受，mean怎么会这么想，明明不是这个意思的啊。

“plan哥，你说话啊，你是不是喜欢他了？”这算什么，默认吗？

plan心里憋屈极了，明明自己难受成这样，mean还要来指责他。他开始浑身发起抖，身子散了架一般，眼前一片模糊。

“plan哥！plan哥！你醒……”

Plan做了一个梦。

梦里是他第一次见到mean的时候。他被舍友拉过去看什么帅哥，当时他还嘲笑舍友都快毕业的人了，还想着老牛吃嫩草。

可是当他真正看到舞台上站着的人时，plan就觉得有人在他心上开了一枪。

Mean作为新生代表上台讲话，一双眼睛漾着温柔的笑意，声音低沉的又带着少年气，整个大礼堂都回荡着从话筒里发出来的声音，反弹到他的心上痒痒的。

Mean实在是好看，就算同为男生，他依然这么觉得。虽然他们的距离，隔了一整个大礼堂，可plan就是觉得，mean是在和他说话。

“啊，对不起啊。”新生欢迎大会结束之后，隔着汹涌的人群，mean离他越来越近。他不小心撞到了他，急忙低下头道歉。

“没关系。”mean笑眯了眼，plan抬头就看见了，还有那右侧的那一颗痣，在plan心底种了下来，长出一株嫩芽。

于是雨中的伞便成了他接近他的理由。

“plan哥！”看呐，mean在朝他笑，朝他跑来。

他站在原地，张开了怀抱，等人一过来，就被抱住了，只是plan觉得奇怪的是，mean右侧的痣怎么没了？

“plan。”plan一惊，怎么也推不开tin。

“不要！不要！”plan猛地一睁眼，是熟悉的房间，身边是熟悉的味道。

“plan哥，你醒了！”mean心里愧疚极了，都是因为他，plan哥才会晕过去的。拿起一旁的靠枕，扶plan起身坐了起来。

“怎么样啊，身体有没有不舒服？那个，肚子疼吗？”mean有些迟疑地开了口，令plan有些困惑。

他猛眨了几下眼睛，皱着眉摇了摇有些发晕的脑袋，看向一旁坐着的局促不安的mean。

“那个，刚才医生来过了。”mean低下头，握住了他的手，“医生说，医生说你怀孕了。”

“怀孕？”plan木讷地读出这两个字，一时之间大脑没有反应过来。

“嗯……医生说，你最近需要好好休息，说，你在发情期，需要alpha信息素的安抚……”mean适当地释放出了一些信息素，让plan觉得舒服些。

可是plan现在没心思去想这些，他现在满脑子都在想着自己怀孕了的事情。

新生命来的毫无预兆，偏在这最坏的时候到来。这不是最主要的，重要的是，他现在连孩子的父亲都不知道是谁。

身为tin的伴侣若是怀着mean的孩子，那tin会怎么处理他和他的孩子？又会怎么对mean？他们兄弟之间必然要因为孩子而破裂。

若是怀的tin的孩子，那么他和mean从现在开始再无可能，但至少，mean是安全的。

他的面前只有一道悬崖，他既然从一开始选择了跳下去，便注定坠入十八层地狱。

他想，不管是谁的孩子，他和mean，都已经没有未来了。他别无选择，只能生下这个孩子。

“plan哥，我……那个孩子是我的吗？”他怎么可能不知道plan也毫无头绪，可他就是想知道，他是怎么想的。

Plan觉得自己到底是自私的，但凡有一点可能性，他也绝不铤而走险，为了肚子里的孩子。

“mean，我们结束吧。”他说的很平静，要不是那只被握住的手迟迟不舍得抽回，他都差点以为自己不在乎mean。

“plan哥，你说什么？”mean难以置信，他们的感情怎么能够说结束就结束？结束的了吗？

“我们之前，不也是挺好的么。”刚被接过来的时候，他和mean之间就一直保持着距离。一个怕被发现自己明显的喜欢，一个怕自己的喜欢在另一个人面前不值一提。

“但我们绝不可能回到从前！”握住plan的手收紧，mean腾地站起，扳过床上人的脸狠狠亲了下去。

Plan闭上了眼，任凭mean咬破了他的嘴。他知道，这是惩罚，是他必须承受的，毫无怨言。

可是mean怨，他怨plan二话不说就要把他推开，他怨plan在他心上种下雏菊后拔也拔不掉。

“plan哥，不要离开我好不好。”抱住他的人不停地苦苦哀求着。他怎么可能不心软，可他们必须回到从前那样，这期间发生的所有事情就当成一场美梦，现在梦快醒了，他们终究是不同床上的人。

“如果你想做的话，就最后一次吧。”至少，让我在梦醒之前再完完整整地拥有你一次吧。

如何把这样一句话说的云淡风轻，mean今天算是见识到了。忘记是不可能的，他要让plan永远都忘不了他，永远都摆脱不了他。

“你真的，舍得结束吗？”mean就是要赌，赌上所有，来换取一份感情。

所有挤压的愤怒全都在plan说出那句话的时候爆发出来，似乎愤怒到极端，就显得平静，可一切暴风前的宁静都是虚幻的。

Mean面无表情地脱掉plan身上所有的衣物，而plan也异常主动，帮着mean解开裤带，甚至朝他张开了腿。成熟的雏菊开的热烈，绽放出最后的美丽，今天过后，花瓣开始飘落，枝杆逐渐萎缩，一整棵变得枯黄。

甜腻的雏菊与清新草香格外契合，大手抚摸着娇艳欲滴的雏菊，促使他释放出更多魅惑的甜。

就要醉死在这温柔的触碰之下，下身突如其来的疼痛让人清醒。Plan虚汗直冒，眼睛湿湿的，这是被欺负狠了，因为mean毫无扩张，只通过后穴的黏腻液体做润滑一插到底。

这暴虐的手法和tin如出一辙，plan只得咬紧牙根，被动地承受着应得的痛苦。

可是这轻柔的吻又落在肩膀的红肿块上，落在被勒出的红印上，轻到他以为只是一片叶子扫了过去，痒痒的，让人情难自禁的。

于是他呻吟出声，带着不适的呻吟，让mean顿住了下体的耸动，不过只是一瞬，很快他就找到了plan的生殖腔口，不停撞击着，直到被打开，柔软的触感让mean低吼一声，决了堤的坝争先恐后地涌出温柔液体，肿胀的痛感变成了奇异的快感，于是plan的轻哼声变得甜美而婉转，他伸出一只手捞住了他的腰，一个转身，plan就趴在了他身上。

他想这么做很久了，plan柔软纤细的肢体在他身上摇曳、舞蹈，又很快累的弯下腰，双眼水盈盈地寻求他的帮助。就着自上而下的姿势猛烈进攻，摇晃的身姿在他的肩膀找到支撑点，plan依然在即将高潮时咬住了他右颈的痣。

咬的多重，爱就有多深。

撞击最重的一下，便触及最深，卡着洞口喷洒着他的所有，甚至抬高了plan的臀部不让任何液体流出。

“不管这个孩子是谁的，他身上都有我的味道了。”mean翻过plan的身体，钳制住他的双手，狠狠咬上了腺体，不管身下plan的哭喊，完成了完全标记。

而plan疼的眼前一黑，又晕了过去。

他注定是我的孩子了，mean想。

八

Tin颓然地坐在车里，面容憔悴，他的私人医生给他打了一通电话。

【tin大少爷，您的夫人怀孕了。】


End file.
